


Pretty

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Early Days, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Light Angst, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Rimming, Shame, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Brian has a secret...until one day, Roger discovers it.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WyckedWrytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedWrytes/gifts).



> Suggested by a lovely mutual on Tumblr, who wanted Brian crossdressing in secret in the early days before I Want to Break Free, but then discovered by someone (possibly Roger). This was originally posted without smut, but you know, the muse does what it does! Hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

Brian pulled the long flat box from under his bed, careful not to make too much noise. He was mostly alone in the flat; Freddie and John were in the studio going over a few tracks from yesterday’s practice, but Roger was across the hall taking a nap. He lifted the lid on the white box, his eyes widening a bit. 

It had been so long…definitely not since they’d all moved in together…so long since he’d dressed up. A thrill of excitement raced through him, ratcheting his spine in a slight shiver. 

He gently ran his fingers over the beautiful undergarment, a lavender silk and lace teddy with matching stockings. If he was careful, he could wear the teddy all day. Maybe not the stockings, but definitely the teddy. It was such a small thing, but something that would make him feel _pretty._

He blushed at the word, almost putting the lid back on the box. His mother had called him pretty as a boy and his father had always discouraged her, but secretly Brian had loved the way it made him feel. 

Wanted. Loved. Admired. Even if it was just by his mother. 

His hands shook as he withdrew the delicate garment, taking a moment to feel the material between his fingers, to lay it against his body before trying it on, turning the teddy against his figure in the floor length mirror of his bedroom. 

He did this many nights before going to bed, when he knew he didn’t have time to actually wear it. When he had time for just this…this private time with himself. He would model the clothes against him without actually putting them on. Sometimes it was enough. 

But not tonight. Tonight, he had time, and he would indulge.

Brian quickly took off his clothes and slipped the teddy on over his hips, biting back a gasp at how cool and whisper-soft it felt against his skin. He settled it in place, slipping the straps over his shoulders. 

He started on the stockings, frowning at the light brown hair he saw shining underneath. If only he’d had time to do this right, he thought, he could’ve shaved his legs, maybe even under his arms…

He immediately felt a twinge of shame. What would the boys think of him? Shaving his legs? His underarms? What kind of man was he? He felt the sudden urge to cry.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. Why did he have to feel this way? Why did his life have to be so confusing? 

Brian sniffed softly, wiping his eyes. He would never be the man his father wanted him to be, especially not wearing women’s clothes.

“Um, Brian?” 

Roger stood at the door of Brian’s room, his beautiful blond hair tousled with sleep. He was staring at Brian a little wide-eyed.

Brian snatched a blanket off the bed, immediately covering himself. “Roger, get out! Get out right now!”

“But, I heard you crying,” Roger said quietly, taking a few steps toward Brian. His eyes slipped down to Brian’s stockinged feet, and his expression immediately softened. “It’s ok, Bri.” 

Brian shook his head, tightening the blanket around him. “No, it isn’t,” he said, nearly on the verge of tears again. “And you really need to leave.” 

Roger was just in front of him now, and he reached up to place a hand on the thin strap on Brian’s shoulder. “Believe me Brian. It is.”

Then he smiled at him, all teeth, and Brian just sank down on the bed as Roger settled next to him. 

“May I see you Bri? I really want to.” 

Brian ducked his head. “It isn’t right Roger. What I’m doing.” 

Roger nudged his chin with the tip of his finger, seeking his eyes. “Did someone tell you that?” 

Brian didn’t say anything.

“There’s nothing wrong with being who you want to be Brian. Doing what makes you feel good. No one should ever make you feel bad about who you are. Do you understand that?” 

“Yeah,” Brian said, and gave him a small smile. 

“Now up you go. Let me see you Bri. That is, if you’re comfortable.” 

Brian blushed, but slowly began to unwind the blanket from around him and let it drop to the floor.

Roger froze, his mouth agape. All he saw was legs. Long, pale, luscious legs, teasingly jutting out of thigh high stockings and pleasantly presented by a high-cut lace and silk teddy whose pale color beautifully complimented Brian’s complexion. Brian crossed his arms first, then let them hang, then finally put them on his hips, accentuating his slim waist. 

“God, you’re stunning,” Roger managed, rising from the bed and taking a few steps toward him. “I’m—I mean may I touch you?” 

Brian was glowing under the praise…he’d never seen the guitarist with a smile that wide, and he eagerly nodded. Roger’s hand went to the jut of his hipbone, smoothing the silk with the pads of his fingers before his hand made the rest of the arc and settled over Brian’s ass. He squeezed the globes, moaning low in his throat. 

“I could eat you up in this,” he said through gritted teeth, stealing a kiss before catching Brian’s sparkling eyes. “You have to be the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. 

Brian’s eyes lit. “You…you really think I’m pretty Roger?” 

Roger just looked at him. “You’re joking right?” He kissed him again. “You are a beauty, my love. No matter what you wear. And don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Brian let his head drop against Roger’s shoulder, inhaling his sleepy scent. Roger felt the gentle press of Brian’s growing erection through the silk, nudging against his hip. He groaned nipping at his jaw. “On the bed pretty girl,” he said, his voice dipping low. “Hands and knees.” 

Brian hurriedly obeyed, arching his back prettily as Roger slipped up behind him. Roger took his time, letting his hand trail up silken stockings and Brian’s bare thighs to finally settle on his silk-clad bum. He smoothed his hands over it, slipping a finger under the lacy hem, pulling it back and releasing it with a snap. Brian jumped, moaning breathily as he wiggled in Roger’s grasp. 

Roger only laughed. “I love you like this,” he whispered softly. “All twitchy for me. So done up and pretty for me.” 

Brian whimpered, pressing his bum into Roger’s hands. Roger’s mouth twitched up into a smile, reaching for the lube in the bedside table before unsnapping the crotch of the one-piece and sliding it up over Brian’s slim hips. He spread the lube over his fingers, softly stroking his freed erection before gently circling his rim.

Brian’s mind went blank, the soft silk pooled around his waist coupled with the coolness and the circular motion of Roger’s deft fingers easing him into an almost trance-like state, until Roger slipped a finger inside him, and then another. 

He jerked softly, pleasure spiking through him as Roger worked him open with a slow and deliberate focus. Roger’s free hand floated around to gently stroke him, pulling soft moans from him, then traveled up under the silk to play with a nipple. 

“I love you,” Brian gasped out as Roger brushed over his prostate. He had his head tucked between his shoulders, and his cheeks were on fire. “I truly do.” 

Roger scissored against him, causing him to cry out. Roger’s cheeks had pinked, and he was fully erect. “I love you too baby girl. “I’m gonna show you how much.”

“With your cock?” Brian squeaked out. He had a grip on the sheets, his knuckles white. 

“No,” Roger said as he stroked down the pale stockings. “Need to taste you. Show you how pretty you are.” 

Brian gasped, his whole body trembling in anticipation as Roger kissed up his thighs. He ran his hands over the little bow at the top of the stockings, calloused hands snagging the silk. 

“I _love_ these,” he said as he caught the bow in his teeth, dragging it down as far as Brian’s knees. “You’ve got me so worked up baby. So beautiful for me.” 

“Please,” Brian whispered. “Need you.”

Roger ignored him, nipping, biting, and kitten-licking his way up Brian’s thigh to his bum. He stopped, licking the cleft of his buttocks, causing the man to bite back a moan. 

Roger chuckled. “Make as much noise as you want, pretty girl. “No one here but us now. I’d love to hear you sing.” 

With that he licked another stripe up his center, and Brian didn’t hold back this time. Roger could feel the moan vibrate his entire body. 

He settled against his hole, teasing the rim with his tongue. He was nice and open for him, and Roger enjoyed the feel of him surrounding him, the warm heat of him against his face as he fucked into him. 

Brian cried out, thrusting back against him as Roger darted into him with his tongue, sweeping just inside the rim and delving in as far as his body would allow. He nibbled at his inner thighs, peppering little kisses there as he continued to pleasure him with tongue and fingers. 

“Touch me baby,” Brian finally stuttered out, “I’m so close.” 

Roger did, easing his free hand around to swiftly stroke at his lover while lathing his rim with attention. 

Brian felt his entire body tense, waves of release finally rising to crash down upon as he came in Roger’s hand, his vision spotting for a moment, and Roger whispering words of praise as he wiped him down. 

He was still blissed out when he felt those same warm, giving hands on him, lovingly straightening his undergarments. 

“What about you,” He said as he blinked up at Roger. 

Roger just smiled. “What about me.” He lay down beside him, softly playing with a curl of Brian’s hair. 

“You didn’t get off. You want me to—“

“No,” Roger said as he put his hand up. “I’m fine. This was for you.” He gently stroked Brian’s face. “How do you feel?” 

Brian sighed, staring at the ceiling, a wide smile on his face. “Amazing.” 

Roger had a grin on his face. “And pretty?” 

Brian turned to him. To his surprise, he could feel tears springing in his eyes. “Yeah, that too.”

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Great Pretender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991203) by [WyckedWrytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedWrytes/pseuds/WyckedWrytes)




End file.
